


AlL mOtHeRfUcKiNg BeTtEr

by Dreamwrote



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gore, Guro, M/M, Xenobiology, skull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamwrote/pseuds/Dreamwrote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commissioned during Taiyou Con 2013. Gamzee/Tavros' head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AlL mOtHeRfUcKiNg BeTtEr

**Author's Note:**

> For tumblr user pavloved!   
> She requested Gamzee/Tavros' head, so here it is.  
> I am not responsible for vomit. It was commissioned to be disturbing.  
> Sorry for the lateness!

The low, achy itch was driving him crazy. Well, more annoyed than crazy, since one couldn't get much more crazy than Gamzee was at the present moment, having killed and/or decapitated almost half a dozen of the trolls he had once called friends. It had started with Equibro, watching his normally stoic face turn into a mask of ecstasy before the bowstring crushed his chitinous windhole. A deep pang of something in his gut that grew only stronger hearing the weak cries of the kittybitch as he bludgeoned her into oblivion. He hadn't needed to attack the other two high bloods - having already been dispatched by Eridan and Kanaya, respectively.

Slurping the blood from their slippery corpses had given him the shakes with how good it felt. Motherfuckin’ miracles.

But then he had stumbled across Tavbro. And for a second, his bloodpusher stopped its drumming. The copper blood splattered across the floor, lance piercing a hole through his most vital organs – one robotic leg ripped clean off, limbs askew and yellow eyes opened wide, a look of horror upon his usually dreamy face.

“Fuck,” Gamzee exhaled, something savage welling up in his throat. He had been pretty flushed for the bull-horned troll, considering him one of the closest friends in his life. He reached out to touch Tavros’ face, accidentally smearing olive blood on the gray skin, bringing his lips to the other troll’s mouth, desperately trying to revive him. Salt and metal spread over his tongue. “Fuck.”

Gamzee believed he heard an audible cracking sound when Tavros didn’t get up.

There was an even more audible cracking sound when he twisted the dead troll’s head from its shoulders, using the large horns as leverage. Copper stained his hands as he fingered Tavros’ mouth, brushing against sharp teeth.

“Tavbro, you and me are gonna have one hell of a motherfucking good time,” he smiled, palming absently at the ache that had once again started up in his polka-dotted pants. Tucking the troll’s head underneath his arm and flinging the body over his shoulder, he wandered his way through the halls to the deepest, darkest corners of the meteor.

Unceremoniously dumping the husk of his former flushcrush onto the heap of decapitated bodies, ignoring the loud clank of its metal legs on the floor, the juggalo troll retired to his corner. The walls were painted with smiley faces in various colors, horns scattered about. The remnants of a sopor slime pie were kicked out from his seat in something close to disgust.

Gamzee petted Tavros’ mohawk, combing through the gummy brown clumps of blood with his claws. “Tavbro,” he addressed the head, which was staring blankly up at him, “You remember these guys?” He turned the skull towards a corner to face Feferi, Eridan, Sollux, Nepeta and Equius. “They’re all happy to see you.” He squeezed the tip of Tavros’ horn, “Honk.”

The indigo-blooded troll ground restlessly against the floor as he sat, “You’ll stay over here, my special motherfucking friend.”He stuck his fingers into Tavros’ open mouth, feeling the blood slick up his digits in a way that caused his bulge to writhe restlessly against its bone plate. Pulling them out, Gamzee contemplated them in a way that was reminiscent of his previously high self. He drew his own hand across his face, further blurring the greasepaint and reopening his wounds. “Motherfucking paint.” He drew a smiley face on Tavros’ face before going to slide his fingers into his mouth again. The slippery glide along the tongue, compounded with the hazard of teeth above made a pang of lust go straight to his groin.

“Always wanted to pail with you Tavbro. Can a motherfucker do it now?” He imagined Tavros’ squeaky and embarrassed answer: _uHHH,,, i GUESS THAT WOULD BE OKAY,,,_

Pants tangled around his ankles, Gamzee allowed his bulge to slither out of its protective sheath. He let it curl around his palm and twine between his fingers, rubbing at the sensitive tip. “Fuuuuuuuuuuck.” Indigo fluid gathered at the tip under his ministrations.  

He stifled a groan as he slid into Tavros’ mouth, teeth scraping lightly against the top of his bulge. “Fuck Tavbro,” he grunted, latching onto the large bull horns, “Feel like a miracle. Fuck.” His bulge writhed down the back of Tavros’ throat. It was a painful pleasure of brushing up against the sharp incisors to soft flesh behind the maw. Smiling, he plunged one finger into the small indentation where eye met skull and hooked it, pulling slightly. With a squelch, the yellow eye came loose, releasing a small gush of bronze blood. It bounced twice on the floor. Its pupil gazed at nothing.

Removing his bulge from Tavros’ mouth, he jammed it into the empty socket, renewed sounds of appreciation pouring from his scarred lips. It was wet and still a little warm.

“That’s one motherfuckin pretty ganderbulb you have there, Tavbro,” he hummed, hips grinding relentlessly into the skull, “Can you see some of those motherfucking miracles yet?” He batted the eye around for a split second before popping it into his mouth with a slurp, cleaning off the brown blood with a few swipes of his long tongue. He tucked it into his cheek, away from his fangs, where it jutted obscenely from his wan cheeks. “Thuck you theel good.”

Driving his copper-streaked bulge father into the empty eye socket, Gamzee groaned loudly as he came, wild eyes momentarily closing. Purple genetic fluid filled Tavros’ skull and emptied with thick splatters onto the ground from his mouth and neck. “Fuuuuuuuuuck.” Gamzee fell back on his horn pile exhausted, releasing a cacophony of loud honks with his weight. He felt so much better now – all the tension gone from his lower half, all of the voices in his head quieting. He sighed. Cradling the head to his chest, uncaring of the leaking of his own come or the pants still pulled down to his feet, he stuck out his tongue. The eye rested in the middle. Depositing it into his palm, Gamzee stuck it back into its proper spot.

“There. All motherfucking better, Tavbro.” 


End file.
